Teacher's Pet
by aLlTiMeLoW-sHaMeLeSs
Summary: Shuichi Shindou is a kindergarten teacher, and Riku Uesugi, is one of her students. Eiri Yuki, a novelist that has somehow fallen in love with his son's teacher. With Shuichi's past and Yuki's future interfering will Riku be the cause or disruction of their lives connecting or never meant to cross paths in the begining?FemShu and OOC!


Yuki Eiri. A very popular name owned by a very popular man. A blonde man with golden irises sat at a desk with a laptop in front of him. A cigarette in his mouth, glasses perched on his perfect nose and long nimble fingers typing away along the portable computer. He smirked as he heard the phone ring at exactly one pm calling him for the first time in seven months.

He quickly dropped all what he was doing and went to the phone. He smoothed out his shirt and with a swift moment answered the phone with a cool, "Hello".

"Hello Yuki-san, it's me Shindou-sensei." The angelic voice of his sons' kindergarten teacher rang through his body as his smirk grew.

"Hey, why are you calling so late Shu?" He responded as he quickly went back to his office to continue his latest novel.

"Yuki-san, please refrain from calling me that," The blonde heard through the receiver, "That is besides the point, Yuki-san Riku is here waiting for you."

At an instant there was a curse stumble and a click as Yuki made his way towards the door in a hurry. He went down through the elevator and made a bee-line to his black Mercedes. He put the car in reverse and was soon off to Yochien. He cursed himself for getting so caught up in waiting for his, dare he admit it, crush to call and with his latest novel he forgot all about his son. If his sister or his brother-in-law knew about this, they would never let him live it down.

Once there he practically ran to the kindergarten section of the school and began to look for his sons' classroom number. He burst the door open to find a blonde haired boy with blue orbs staring at him along with a petite pinkette.

"Papa!" Riku cheered as he dropped his crayons he was holding and ran to hung his fathers leg. He placed an affectionate hand on his sons' head as he stared at Shindou-sensei. The teacher wore a yellow sundress that went down to her lower thigh just above her knees, a cute sunflower clip and to top it off with yellow flats.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked as his son's smile grew as he was picked up.

With a cute nod, the boy was placed down as his father was soon mesmerized by the pink beauty standing in front of him. Her pink short hair all in her face, bangs covering her violet orbs that shown brightly with a cute smile plastered on her face. He could stare at that face all day any day.

"Shindou-sensei." Riku sqeaked as he raised his arms to be picked up.

"Oh Riku you're so cute!" She stated with a giggle as she picked him up and soon faced Eiri again.

"Thanks for staying again, I got caught up on wor-" A delicate, manicure finger was placed on his lips.

"Not a problem, but if you are having trouble with picking up Riku, Yuki-san, then why don't you switch him to an afternoon class so it will be more convenient for you." She said with a smile as both adults watched as Riku physically clung to the teacher for dear life.

"No." He said in a whimper.

"No." Eiri said, cold irises flickered towards violet ones.

"No? Why not? I think it-" It was her turn to get cut off as the blonde man grabbed her by the waist, bringing her and his son torwards his muscular chest.

"That meanse Riku will me switched, and I won't get to see you anymore." He whispered. Shindou-sensei gasped as she tried to pull away, but the grip tighten and forced her to squeak as her face turned a bright red.

"Y-Yuki-san plea-" She was cut off agian as a pair of lips catured her own. She squirmed in his arms until she gave in, a second before he pulled away.

"Call me Eiri," He smiled as he grabbed Riku from her arms and faced the boy to her.

"Eiri.." She tested as her delicate hands fell on his bisceps. She blushed even more when she felt his muscles tense and relax.

"Shuichi..." He whispered as he place a kiss on her lips once more.

"Mama?" Riku question innocently.

"But of course Riku." Shuichi whispered back, as she looked up at Eiri hesitaintly but found love desire and affection in his usually cold eyes.


End file.
